


Eek! Or Teal'c the Fearless Jaffa

by seanchaidh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eek! - Teal'c the Fearless Jaffa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eek! Or Teal'c the Fearless Jaffa

_*stomp* *stomp* *stomp* *stomp*_

"Yup. I think it's dead, Teal'c."

_*stomp*_

"Of course, checking never hurts..."

*fin*

 

 


End file.
